


Fiona notices

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Hurt/Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Fiona takes notices for Mickey view point. Her love for him grows.





	Fiona notices

Fiona began to notice Mickey more around their place. Even when Ian and Mickey broke up for short time, she saw him more than she saw Ian.

 

Fiona also saw a lot of changes in Mickey. She didn't know much about his childhood or if Ian knew, but she can tell he was scared a kid and that made her heart break.

 

Even when Frank came home drunk, she noticed how jumpy Mickey would get.

Fiona saw how much Mickey loved Ian. They all did. Even when Ian would be a real asshole. Sometimes it makes her wonder why Mickey cared so much. But the fact reminded her that he was madly in love with her little brother.

 

Fiona had seen the soft side of Mickey when Ian got sick, the normal type  
of sick. He waited by his bedside at his side and helped her and Lip with stuff. That made her think how lucky Ian was to have Mickey.

Fiona saw so much more of Mickey. She loved him as her kid and brother, more than just Ian’s boyfriend. She saw his soft side, his kindness under that entire thug exterior. He wasn't a thug at all, but a huge, sweet, teddy bear. Ian knew that before she did.

Fiona saw a lot of drunk people in her lifetime, but silly Mickey was fucking new to her. He thought the world was a joke. He thought that everything that was moving was funny, and he babbles to point where he was telling everyone how wonderful Ian was and how big… well you get the picture.

Fiona also saw how much Ian cared about Mickey. There was such a great love for Mickey, it was magic. When he was sick, Ian took care of the boy. They both did. Even Lip cared for Mickey when he was sick with Flu for a week. Poor boy.

 

Fiona saw the aftercare how much Mickey clung to Ian’s side. He never had someone care for him. So he took it in and hung on to it. She didn't blame him for that, as she would’ve too if she came from the house of horrors.

Fiona saw how happy Mickey was when Mandy walked into the door and jumped into her waiting arms. There was more love between them then ever, and a bit deeper, too. She smiles as Ian’s faces lights up and Lips shyly smiles back.

 

Fiona saw Mandy and Mickey bickered over games, just normal games. It then became a yelling match. It was funny to watch because Mickey thought he was right when playing. You don’t want to argue with Mickey.

Fiona saw another side of Mickey that made her pissed off at fathers like Terry. For some reason, that asshole got out and found his way to Abile and beat up Mickey to point where he had to go to the hospital. He was in and out of it. He was victim of abuse and a hate crime by his own father. In that moment on, she promised she would do everything she could for Mickey, as he was one of her own blood. 

Fiona saw a lot over the time Mickey was home for hospital. One of the many things she had to learn was that Jello was one of his go-to foods. Why? She had no understanding as to why. Also, she noticed he didn’t leave their room. He stayed pretty much in Ian’s room. She moved with the boys into Monica and Frank’s old room. She noticed so much about Mickey. He would heal in time. She knew this, but he didn’t want to go out as much even if Ian wanted to. She could understand both points of view. Mostly Mickey he just couldn’t deal with it knowing that his father was out to hurt him.

One day, coming home from work, she saw Mickey crying. Mickey never cried. He was shaking and was holding onto Ian for dear life.

 

“What happened?” she asked, not knowing what to expect.

 

“Mickey is just hurt,” whispered Ian, as he let his boyfriend cry. 

She knew the pain must hurt him awfully bad if he broke down and cried. Time will heal, or so she’d been told. 

 

Fiona already started shopping for Mickey’s first ever Christmas, and was looking forward to seeing him smile. He hardly ever smiled. She’s seen him in both ways. What’s the best? 

 

She hoped that she could show him love.


End file.
